luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel
* Earth |relatives = * God * Charlotte |occupation(s) = *Servants of God *Owner of Lux |seasons = 1-2 |first_appearance = |last_appearance = }} Angels are extremely powerful beings that serve God and reside in Heaven. History Angels were created by God and Mom as a force of righteousness, often serving as his Messengers and acting to manifest his will on Earth. The angels lived in Heaven and grew up and had childhoods, in which they played with each other and dealt with the various affections of their parents. There were many angels, some significantly older than others. One young angel Uriel always wanted to play with his older brothers, like Amenadiel and Lucifer, but was often ignored even though he persisted. As autonomous entities, the angels did not live in strict harmony with each other, as mentioned before. Throughout the ages, angels were not above having rivalries and disputes with each other, as the angels all admired (and even feared in Uriel's case) Amenadiel for being the eldest, and when Amenadiel had a prank-like incident with Lucifer involving a goat, which Lucifer still despises. Lucifer, then known as Samael, was God's favorite until he rebelled. God cast him out of Heaven, condemning him to rule Hell for all eternity. In 2011, Lucifer voluntarily abdicated, leaving Hell with no leader. Amenadiel, the firstborn angel and "fury of God," descended to Earth in 2016 to bring Lucifer back to his post, particularly irritated since he had taken over Lucifer's duties patrolling Hell and chasing down escaped souls of the dead. After spending time on Earth and Hell, Amenadiel became seduced by temptation and committed various sins, including freeing a damned soul from Hell and sleeping with a Demon, and eventually agreeing to stay on Earth and teaming up with Lucifer. Eventually Amenadiel began to lose his powers and his angelic form began to decay, and he realized he had fallen. However, his condition was unlike Lucifer's as Lucifer retained his angelic power, while Amenadiel became vulnerable and mortal. After failing to keep a deal with God, Uriel came to Earth to collect on Lucifer's end of the deal. Lucifer convinced Amenadiel to meet Uriel to threaten and dissuade him and convince him to go back to Heaven. Realizing Amenadiel no longer had his powers, Uriel easily defeated Amenadiel. Infuriated, Lucifer confronts Uriel, who reveals his plan to erase their Mother from existence using Azrael's Blade before she takes her vengeance on their father. While Uriel defeats both Lucifer and the demon Mazikeen, Lucifer surprises and stabs Uriel with the Blade, killing him. Physical Appearance Angels have large wings that are shown to be very sharp. It is unknown whether this is their true form or simply how they choose to appear when outside of Heaven. Lucifer is the only known angel without wings, having severed them after abandoning Hell. After spending his time on Earth and Hell and committing various sins, Amenadiel's wings began to bleed and decay, reflecting his weakened condition. Any pattern in the color of their wings is still unknown. Lucifer's wings were shown to be white and to glow with a divine light, while Amenadiel's wings were black (although they did have a bright sheen) before they began to decay, when they lost their sheen and coloration, becoming a dull brown. Uriel's wings are a shade darker than Lucifer's, still white yet with more grey plumage and a slight shade of grey or cream. Powers All angels have the following powers: * Angelic Physiology: Angels posses extreme power, as well as, superhuman strength and reflexes. ** Extreme power: Besides God and possibly Charlotte, angels are the most powerful supernatural species. They are shown to be considerably more powerful than demons, which is evident from the fact that Mazikeen could not touch Amenadiel when she battled him in the Lux bar. ** Superhuman Strength: Angels possess great strength and are far stronger than humans. Lucifer has displayed this on multiple occasions when he has picked up a human and thrown them across the room and through windows. It is also shown in "Take Me Back to Hell" when Lucifer and Amenadiel both use their strength to take out the thugs that attack them. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Angels possess great reflexes. Amenadiel was able to effortlessly dodge Maze's attacks. * Flight: Through the use of their wings, angels are capable of flight. * Shape-Shifting: Angels are capable of altering their true angelic appearance, making themselves look like humans (hiding their large wings). * Invulnerability: Angels have been shown to be invulnerable to earthly damage. They cannot be killed by anything that could kill a mortal. However, for an unknown reason, Lucifer becomes mortal when around Detective Chloe Decker. When away from her, his invulnerability returns. * Immortality: Angels cannot be killed by conventional means and thus live for many years. * Cosmic Awareness: Being around for a tremendous amount of time, angels know many things. Some angels have shown to have additional powers: * Chronokinesis: As shown in Amenadiel's first appearance in the series, he has the ability to slow down time for mortals around them. Lucifer does not have this ability but is unaffected by Amenadiel's power. * Resurrection: Amenadiel has the ability to be able bring back people from the dead. This is shown in "Wingman", when Amenadiel brings Malcolm back from Hell moments after he dies. * Telekinesis: Lucifer is sometimes shown levitating and spinning his Pentecostal Coin with hand or finger gestures. * Desire Exhibition: Lucifer's mere presence lowers the inhibitions of everyone around him, inducing them to reveal their true nature, their darkest secrets and desires, such as when he notably has a cop to confess his desire to be free of the law. This allows Lucifer to make Faustian deals with various people in exchange for favors. Weaknesses * Azrael's Blade: This weapon can wipe an angel out of existence. That is, the individual is permanently gone, no Heaven nor Hell, and cannot be resurrected. * Demon/Hell-Forged Weapons: These weapons are able to injure and kill angels. * Committing Sin: Since angels are righteous beings, committing a sin weakens their powers and harms their wings as shown and theorized by Amenadiel. However, Lucifer's wings were in a good condition even after he cut them off. * Chloe Decker : For an unknown reason, Chloe is immune to Lucifer's power and charm. She also renders Lucifer vulnerable to earthly damage, as seen when he bled after cutting himself in her vicinity. Family Category:Species Category:Angels